Et par-delà la mer, le soleil
by LonelyD
Summary: Au-delà de la mer, il y a Kattegat, Ragnar et sa famille. Au-delà de la mer, Athelstan continue de prier. / S1.


Fandom : Vikings.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de History Channel et la création de Michael Hirst.

Personnages, couples : Athelstan, Ragnar Lothbrok, Ragnar/Lagertha.

Rating : T pour les mentions de violence, de sexe, de morts et d'esclavage.

Genre : Angst mostly.

Note de l'auteure : je suis de retour sur le fandom ! Merci à la communauté obscur-echange sur LJ et à _Rocket/Lev_ pour le promt suivant : _Au lieu de refuser la proposition de Lagertha et Ragnar, Athelstan accepte de partager leur lit, pas pour le sexe mais parce qu'il a besoin de compagnie, besoin d'un peu d'humanité, besoin de se sentir un peu moins perdu. Quelque chose autour de la façon dont cela change leurs relations, leurs façons d'intéragir, leurs façons de réagir, leurs dynamiques ?_ C'était un vrai plaisir d'écrire du POV d'Athelstan, ce que je n'avais encore jamais fait. Le texte se déroule en grande partie durant la S1. La foi y tient une place centrale : elle guide les sentiments d'Athelstan, mais aussi ses interactions avec Ragnar et sa famille. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce prompt. J'espère que le texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Les cris le hantent pendant quelques jours. Plus tard, ils ne deviennent qu'un bruit de fond au même titre que les reflux de la mer. Il se répète qu'ils sont désormais dans un monde meilleur, loin de la barbarie, du sang et des larmes, mais il doute car il n'y a que le diable qui ait pu envoyer ces démons là. Alors il prie, en silence, immobile sur le bateau. Il prie jour et nuit Dieu d'accueillir entre Ses bras éternels ses frères décédés. Il prie aussi pour lui, de l'épargner bien qu'au fond il sache qu'Il ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Il est entre les mains des _Northmen_ désormais, si loin des terres de Dieu.

.

On lui passe une corde au cou et on le traîne comme du vulgaire bétail. Il n'est plus un homme désormais. Il n'est même pas une des plus précieuses pièces du butin. On l'amène jusqu'à la maison d'où règne le Jarl de Kattegat. C'est à peine une ville qu'il traverse, les pieds dans la boue. Les _Northmen_ ne connaissent ni la pierre, ni les pavés. Aucun rempart ne protège la ville, aucune tour ne s'élève. Les maisons en bois et en paille se succèdent, toutes semblables, serrées les unes à côté des autres. Celle du Jarl s'étale, plus large et plus haute que les autres. C'est à peu près tout ce qui la distingue. Il n'est rien de surprenant que les _Northmen_ pillent de leur or leurs plus riches voisins.

La demeure est sombre, presque lugubre et si pleine de monde. Athelstan baisse la tête lorsqu'il entre. Les murmures lui parviennent aux oreilles, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'on remarque. Il déchiffre quelques brides de paroles et soudain il comprend que les guerriers n'avaient pas l'approbation de leur Jarl.

Le Jarl se lève et s'avance Ragnar. Athelstan ne connaît les intrigues de cour qui se jouent chez les hommes du Nord. Il ne connaît pas même celles de son île natale, mais les regards que se lancent les deux hommes sont suffisamment éloquents. Ragnar a défié le pouvoir de son seigneur et il doit en payer le prix – comme Athelstan paie le prix sur la terre pour les pêchers des hommes.

Le butin revient tout entier au Jarl à une seule exception. Athelstan relève la tête et croise le regard amusé de Ragnar qui le réclame. Il lui doit déjà sa vie.

.

Le soleil chauffe un peu moins le haut de son crâne et lorsqu'il passe une main distraite sur sa tonsure, il rencontre sous sa paume le léger duvet qui se forme. Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel dans une prière muette. La corde accroche toujours son cou et il n'est qu'une chèvre de plus au bétail de ces fermiers. Les enfants passent régulièrement leurs doigts sales dans ses boucles brunes et il ne bronche pas – parce qu'il est esclave et qu'il endure les épreuves que Dieu met sur sa route. Ils se montrent plus amusés que méprisants et la jeune fille se lasse plus rapidement que son frère. Elle préfère les sourires qu'il échoue à lui rendre. Il se sent pourtant un peu moins animal – car si la bête ricane, elle ne sourit pas et il peut se rassurer la nuit, son livre de prière serré fort contre lui.

C'est une chose qu'ils n'ont au moins pas daigné lui retirer. Ragnar fronce les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il entend parler latin. Il ne sait sans doute pas ce qu'est le latin, mais Athelstan a eu le temps de se rendre compte que son maître est trop malin pour ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il faisait. Il accepte et Athelstan prie, presque aussi souvent qu'il le faisait avec ses frères et pourtant son cœur reste toujours aussi froid. Il semble que sur ses terres la chaleur réconfortante du Christ ne puisse l'atteindre. Alors il prie plus fort, jusqu'à s'en écorcher les genoux, jusqu'à en avoir des fourmis dans les mains et jusqu'à ce que les litanies qu'il se répète à lui-même dans l'obscurité mauve du ciel scandinave perdent leur sens.

Athelstan se redresse. Le foin du bétail pèse à nouveau sur ses épaules. Un baiser froid se pose sur le bout de ses doigts. Il grimace et la chèvre retire ses grosses lèvres de sa main douloureuse en un bêlement mécontent. Bjorn qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui au milieu des plants de carottes se moque.

Athelstan garde le silence. Si le monastère lui a appris quelque chose c'est d'obéir aux ordres et à une hiérarchie. Le garçon, ici, a tous les droits sur son corps et s'il lui demande de s'excuser auprès de cette chèvre et que Ragnar et Lagertha n'y voient aucun inconvénient alors Athelstan devra s'excuser quoi qu'il en pense.

.

Les nuits sont longues lorsqu'il ne dort pas et ce n'est que rarement que le sommeil daigne lui offrir quelques minutes de répit. Il ferme les yeux à défaut de pouvoir fermer ses oreilles et prie si fort qu'il peut imaginer les regards étonnés de ses frères se braquer sur lui.

Comme il voudrait ne pas se donner en spectacle, mais gémissements et cris durent toute la nuit. Derrière ses paupières closent, les chaires qui se glissent et se frottent l'une contre l'autre, recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur, brillantes à la lumière d'une faible bougie, se mêlent dans un ballet que seul le diable a pu inspirer. Il a beau se répéter qu'ils sont mari et femme et qu'ils procréent, l'exhibition n'est rien d'autre qu'un pêcher de luxure.

Des baisers chauds qui coulent sur une peau brûlante. Une respiration haletante, étouffée. Un pleur, puis un hurlement aiguë cognent contre les murs de la petite chambre. Des rires suspendent le temps et pour quelques secondes Athelstan croit à l'accalmie.

Il inspire profondément, ses jambes repliées contre son torse et récite ses kyrielles latines. Les draps se froissent à l'autre bout de la pièce et de derrière le paravent en bois, Ragnar et son épouse Lagertha le regardent.

Alors ses paupières se serrent un peu plus étroitement sur ses yeux et sa langue claque un peu plus fort dans sa bouche et il prie non seulement pour que la nuit prenne fin et que ses maîtres l'oublient.

Dieu ce soir l'a entendu ou peut-être a pitié de lui car des ronflements s'élèvent dans la pièce et Athelstan peut soupirer.

.

Il s'applique à fermer les yeux autant qu'il l'aurait fait pour copier un manuscrit. La tâche est longue et délicate et lui prend du temps. S'il perd ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de concentration il doit tout recommencer depuis le début – et ce n'est pas ce n'est le souhait de personne.

Parfois, de derrière le rideau de ses cils il entraperçoit une chevelure blonde qui court le long d'un dos enflammé. Sa bouche se remplit de salive, comme lors d'un jour de jeûne. Il a beau déglutir, toujours elle se remplit et il tousse, encore et encore et malgré le bruit du bois qui craque et des peaux qui claquent, Ragnar et Lagertha l'entendent. Ils le voient et l'entendent lorsqu'ils tournent dans leur infernal ballet.

Athelstan se redresse alors, se serre un peu plus contre les planches du petit espace où il dort. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le livre qu'on lui a autorisé à garder et il gratte de ses ongles mal taillés la couverture. Au matin, il devra les nettoyer et il ne parviendra pas à en retirer tout le noir. Il n'était pas fermier au monastère. Il cultivait bien sûr, mais ils étaient si nombreux à malaxer la terre de leurs mains qu'ils n'y passaient pas plus de quelques heures chacun. Ici, il fait le travail de trois ou quatre personnes peut-être.

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrent et il voit la tresse de Ragnar balayer son dos fiévreux, encore et encore, dans une danse frénétique dont il commence malheureusement à connaître le rythme. Son regard se fixe malgré lui sur la tresse comme sur un pendule et il compte les allers-retours.

Un, deux, trois, quatre. Soupir. Un, deux, trois. Silence. Un, deux, trois, quatre.

La chevelure de Ragnar disparaît et celle de son épouse prend sa place. Elle le chevauche, belle et gracieuse, mais entre deux boucles blondes Athelstan croise les yeux amusés de son maître qui le défie.

Un froid glacé parcourt le dos d'Athelstan qui se serre plus encore contre le mur en espérant se fondre dans le décor. Il aimerait n'être plus qu'un bibelot que l'on aime à observer parfois, mais qui reste immobile le reste du temps. Il aimerait n'être qu'un meuble dans lequel on range le linge de maison ou les casseroles.

Mais il est un esclave et si meuble il est considéré, homme il reste et ses maîtres ne l'oublient pas.

Les draps se froissent et des pas approchent et le corps tout entier d'Athelstan se tend. Ragnar et Lagertha se tiennent devant lui lorsqu'il daigne lever les yeux vers eux. Leurs corps pleins de sueur brillent à la faible clarté de la bougie. Si Ragnar se présente nu devant lui – et Athelstan ne doit pas le regarder, surtout, surtout ne pas s'aventurer au-delà de son cou – Lagertha a au moins la décence d'envelopper son corps dans un drap brun.  
Il referme son livre et intègre les quelques mots qu'ils lui ont adressé.

 _Rejoins-nous._

Il déglutit. A l'arrière de son esprit les images dansent et il sait qu'il ne peut plus fermer les yeux car il verra toujours ces corps nus qui se lient et ses propres mains sur leurs corps entremêlés.

 _Non, non, non, je ne peux pas._

Il se le répète, mas ce n'est pas suffisant.

 _N'en as-tu pas envie ?_

Ragnar et son épouse attendent sagement devant lui sa réponse.

Cette fois-ci, il en perd ses mots. C'est peut-être la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'on lui demande son avis et alors il pourrait pleurer.

Il se souvient à son arrivée d'avoir surpris entre deux murs un homme forcer une femme à s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle portait comme lui les marques de la servitude, fraîchement acquise.

Il n'est pas si loin le temps passé à étudier la langue nordique et leurs coutumes. Le viol est interdit et sévèrement puni en ces terres – mais on ne viole pas un esclave.

Il respire fort maintenant et il leur rappelle ce qu'il est.

Ragnar insiste et s'étend à côté de lui, alors Lagertha dévoile avec une délicatesse qu'il n'a encore jamais vue l'une de ses jambes, dessinée d'un trait fin. Il n'a qu'à tendre la main et caresser cette peau tentatrice, repousser le tissu qui cache plus qu'il ne suggère et esquisser encore et encore chaque contour de ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le reproduire les yeux fermés.

Mais qu'importent les images dans sa tête, Athelstan ne choisit pas ses pêchers. Il arrache son regard de cette jambe qui lui était offerte et récite ses prières.

Elle éloigne la tentation comme le diable qui habite chez ses barbares et Athelstan peut souffler. Il est sauvé – mais libre plus jamais.

.

Ragnar se pense discret accroupi derrière un buisson, mais ses yeux brûlent son dos comme un fer chaud sur sa peau. Il laisse sa marque, attend le moment propice pour l'attaquer, pire qu'un prédateur cherchant sa proie. L'herbe sèche crisse sous ses semelles à chaque pas, les branches murmurent quand il s'avance. Athelstan peut sentir la tresse de ses cheveux dans son cou lorsqu'il se penche au-dessus de son épaule pour examiner son travail. Ragnar retient son souffle et suspend le temps. Les doigts d'Athelstan crispé autour de la faux ne parviennent plus à bouger. Il ne peut même pas se retourner, attend de pouvoir à nouveau respirer et lorsque Ragnar recule, il sent l'air gonfler ses poumons.

– J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit hier soir.

Ragnar articule chaque mot avec une grande précision. C'est une attention qui devrait le toucher et, en un sens, ça le touche plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, mais Athelstan n'oublie pas la corde qui pend toujours à son cou.

Son maître lui retourne un sourire qui se veut charmeur. C'est un naturel qui ne lui a pas échappé le jour de leur rencontre. Lorsqu'Athelstan a croisé son regard pour la première fois et que les _Northmen_ ont pillé son monastère et massacré ses frères, Ragnar brillait en leur sein et même si la peur rongeait ses tripes, une toute petite voix murmurait à son oreille que Ragnar ferait la différence. Cela avait été une surprise pour lui de découvrir, une fois arrivé à Kattegat, que Ragnar n'était pas un Jarl. Ragnar était un fermier – rien de plus.

– Je me demande quelles raisons auraient ton dieu de t'interdire de toucher une femme. Est-ce un dieu cruel ?

Athelstan écarquille de grands yeux et ses doigts desserrent leur emprise sur la faux. Il la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche terre. La question ne devrait pourtant pas le surprendre. S'il ne connaît pas tout de la culture des _Northmen_ , il sait au moins qu'ils ne partagent pas la même religion.

Qu'on L'accuse d'être cruel est difficile à avaler.

– Non.

Athelstan fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas préparé la suite de sa réponse.

– Non ?

Ragnar le jauge des pieds à la tête.

– Le vœu que j'ai pris n'est pas une punition, c'est une libération, avoue Athelstan. C'est un moyen de me libérer de toutes mes pulsions égoïstes, de celles qui m'éloignent de Dieu et des autres chrétiens. Si je n'ai pas le droit de toucher une femme, je choisis de toutes les aimer, d'aimer tous les chrétiens de manière égale.

Ragnar semble considérer sa réponse et après une réflexion silencieuse répond :

– Mais tu désires toujours alors et tu souffres de ne pouvoir y répondre.

Athelstan hésite et ses lèvres tremblent car il n'y pense pas, jamais, du moins il essaye et lorsqu'il est enfermé dans le monastère avec le reste de ses frères si loin de toutes ces considérations charnelles – là où la vie est différente de celle qu'il a connu à la ville – il est plus simple d'enfouir ses désirs profondément. Les prières aident la plupart du temps, le travail aussi.

Mais le manque reste, comme un creux au milieu du ventre après un long jeûne.

– Je désire toujours, il avoue à demi-mot.

Ragnar sourit de cet air mesquin et satisfait de celui qui est arrivé à ses fins et Athelstan s'en veut presque d'avoir été sincère – mais il le doit, il se doit de toujours dire la vérité.

– Je désire toujours, mais je ne souffre pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'assouvir mes désirs pour être heureux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je te dis. Comme je te l'ai demandé hier, n'en as-tu jamais envie ? Même rien qu'une fois, même en sachant que c'est contraire à ton vœu et à ce que souhaite ton dieu ?

La réflexion est courte, quelques secondes seulement.

 _Oui._

Il a dû mal à se l'avouer parce qu'il ne doit pas y penser – parce que c'est du temps qu'il prend sur celui qu'il consacre aux autres – mais il sait que le désir, bien que vacillant et parfois sur le point de s'éteindre, renaît de ses cendres au moindre souffle. C'est une cheville blanche, une jambe galbée, une main réconfortante seulement qui attise la flamme.

Il ne mentira pas à Ragnar, mais il regretta de lui avoir confié ce secret – le désir est toujours laissé aux portes du monastère.

– J'en ai envie, parfois. Mais je ne souhaite pas y répondre.

Le sourire de Ragnar se fane alors brusquement et il s'échappe sans un mot de plus.

.

Il revient la nuit suivante et la nuit d'après encore, mais la réponse d'Athelstan reste ferme. Athelstan continue de prier tard dans la nuit, même après que le lit conjugal ait cessé de craquer.

Ragnar, les yeux fatigués, presque fermés, mais habillé cette fois-ci, s'assied à côté de lui.

– Si tu n'as pas le droit au plaisir charnel avec quelqu'un, que peux-tu partager ?

Athelstan interrompt son interminable litanie et ouvre les yeux sur le sourire de Ragnar qui le fixe. Derrière son épaule il aperçoit l'obscurité de la chambre et la chevelure blonde de Lagertha étalée en soleil sur un oreiller.

La vie au monastère ne laissait que peu de place à l'intimité, quelle qu'elle soit. S'il se sentait plus proche de certains de ses frères, parce qu'ils partageaient de plus nombreuses tâches, il n'a jamais senti le besoin de partager ses doutes, ses peurs ou mes ses aspirations à aucun d'entre eux. Les prières et sa foi se suffisaient à elles-mêmes – et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, le travail prenait le relais.

– Les prières, dit-il, ses ongles enfoncés dans le couverture de son livre.

Ici encore, elles le raccrochent au monastère et à ses frères. Les mots roulent sur sa langue comme ses pieds battent le sol. Il les connaît par cœur, plus familières qu'a pu l'être n'importe quel toit sous lequel il a vécu.

Ragnar reste sérieux.

– Je ne prierai pas avec toi, prêtre.

Athelstan baisse les yeux et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rend compte à quel point les jointures de ses doigts ont blanchi. Il les desserre sans se défaire de son livre comme un soldat désarmé désespéramment accroché aux restes de son bouclier.

Mais sa religion n'a pas de prise sur ces terres et il doit se soumettre à la volonté d'hommes qu'il ne comprend pas.

– Que souhaites-tu entendre ? dit-il, un soupir dans la voix.

Tout était plus simple au monastère. La vie pouvait se montrer rude, mais le ciel semble toujours plus sombre ici.

– Que tu veux te coucher avec nous, confie Ragnar.

Athelstan soupire. Sa tête retombe en arrière, s'écrase sur le mur derrière lui. Il ne grimace même pas.

– Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas …

Les mots meurent au bord de ses lèvres. Il se redresse et fixe Ragnar droit dans les yeux.

– J'ai fait un vœu et je tiens à le respecter.

Alors Ragnar esquisse un sourire et quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur d'Athelstan.

Il se rend compte à cet instant à quel point il a manqué de gestes sincères – une porte qu'on tient, un sourire le matin, une aide apportée pour un travail difficile, quelque chose qui lui rappelle qu'il est humain.

– Je le sais et je ne te demande pas de le briser. Je te demande seulement de rester près de nous cette nuit.

C'est peut-être parce qu'Athelstan est fatigué ou parce qu'il se sent plus seul que jamais – et sûrement un peu des deux – mais il croit Ragnar.

Alors il accepte.

Il se lève et s'assoit au centre du lit – et c'est si confortable, bien plus que n'importe quelle banquette sur laquelle il a pu dormir au monastère – et serre ses bras autour de son corps, en trop dans cet espace trop petit et trop large à la fois.

Ragnar sourit toujours, allongé à côté de lui, les bras croisés sous sa tête :

– Quand as-tu décidé que tu deviendrais prêtre ?

Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel Athelstan a jamais réfléchi.

– Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ça a toujours été décidé ainsi. Je devais devenir prêtre. J'ai pu étudier et voyager un temps, mais mes parents m'ont élevé dans ce dessein.

– Est-ce que c'est souvent le cas là d'où tu viens que les garçons deviennent prêtres ?

Ragnar se redresse alors et il semble qu'il se raccroche à ses lèvres comme alcoolique à sa bouteille. Il attend les réponses avec impatience, ne sachant que faire durant les quelques secondes qui laissent le temps à Athelstan de formuler une réponse correcte.

– Non, nous sommes assez peu nombreux. C'est une vie vue comme difficile, mais elle est gratifiante et plutôt respectée. Nous prions pour l'ensemble de la population. C'est notre travail.

– C'est partout comme ça là d'où tu viens ? Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle déjà ? La _Northumbrie_ ?

Ragnar le prononce dans sa langue avec un accent nordique très prononcé qui arrache un rire à Athelstan et toute la tension accumulée jusqu'à présent semble s'envoler.

C'est un rire seulement qui éloigne la peur et chasse les nuages au-dessus de sa tête. C'est un rire seulement qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas du bétail et qu'il a un avenir au-delà de la corde qui a frotté contre son cou – il ne la porte même plus.

C'est un rire qui réchauffe son cœur – et mieux encore, c'est son propre rire qu'il entend.

– La _Northumbrie_ , oui. La religion chrétienne est aussi observée dans les autres royaumes de l'île.

– Parce qu'il y a plusieurs royaumes ? s'étonne Ragnar, intéressé.

Alors Athelstan se prend au jeu et répond aux interrogations de Ragnar, à celles de Lagertha même qui, moitié endormie, se tourne vers eux de temps à autre avant de retourner dans le monde des rêves.

Athelstan n'est pas sûr exactement de savoir à quel moment il s'endort. Entre deux questions sans doute, à moins que ce ne soit lors d'une des explications fleuves de Ragnar sur les pillages, mais ce dont il est certain c'est qu'il dort profondément pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.

.

C'est le ventre noué qu'il regarde s'éloigner la petite flotte qui bientôt déferlera sur les plages de _Northumbrie_ pour tout ravager sur son passage.

Tout est de sa faute.

Tout est de sa faute et ce n'est rien d'autre que sa punition divine pour n'avoir pu résister à la tentation. Il s'est laissé séduire par le diable en personne et ses mots charmeurs au goût de miel et ce sont tellement d'innocents qui en payeront le prix.

Il priera le jour et il priera la nuit. Il priera encore et encore pour que toutes ses âmes rejoignent le Paradis.

Ses yeux fixent toujours l'horizon où se fondent la mer et les montagnes et pour la première fois Kattegat ne lui paraît plus si sombre. Il voit la lumière qui s'élève et fait plisser son regard. L'eau va et vient sur les berges à quelques mètres de lui et alors il se souvient des cris. Il se sent à nouveau bercé dans une barque, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son livre de prières serré contre sa poitrine. Il entend les cloches sonner et les cris répondre en écho pour composer un requiem terrible. Athelstan tremble.

Bientôt, dans quelques jours seulement le sable des plages de son enfance deviendra rouge et l'eau avec lui et le ciel s'assombrira lorsque les foudres de Thor s'abattront.

Il priera encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en écorcher les genoux s'il le faut.

Il priera –

Une main se glisse dans la sienne et Athelstan sursaute. La main s'éloigne comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir surpris et il se souvient qu'il n'est pas seul ici. Il pose ses yeux sur Gyda qui lui sourit et il y a quelque chose tout au fond de lui qui lui intime d'y répondre – un brin d'humanité que personne ne parviendra à lui arracher. Si c'est le diable en personne alors, il devra à nouveau expier ses pêchers.

Bjorn le regarde d'un air mauvais et il se sent un peu moins coupable de douter.

Il se souvient de la tâche qu'on lui a confiée. Il doit veiller sur la famille de Ragnar – celui-là même qui s'est servi de lui et de sa naïveté et de ses faiblesses pour répondre à des actes dont Satan en personne aurait à rougir – et sur la ferme. C'est un esclave, il obéit – et pourtant, il est responsable et les enfants devront suivre ses ordres.

Peut-être qu'après tout même les _Northmen_ ne confieraient pas leur progéniture à du bétail et peut-être qu'il peut espérer un jour être un homme à nouveau et –

Il secoue la tête et se prendrait même à rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave – et le sang et les cris et bientôt les portes du Paradis s'ouvriront pour accueillir de nouvelles âmes.

Il ne veillera pas sur les enfants pour Ragnar – il ne pourra jamais lui accorder sa confiance – mais parce qu'il est un bon chrétien et que c'est son devoir de veiller sur plus faible que lui.

Si Ragnar peut lui extirper des informations, voilà au moins une chose qu'il ne lui enlèvera jamais.

.

Des pierres remplissent ses poumons. Chaque respiration brûle et son cœur ne cesse de frapper contre sa poitrine.

La barque passe devant la ferme et Athelstan ne voit que la mort et le feu. Les corps d'animaux se mêlent aux cadavres d'hommes dans le sable déjà rougis par le sang. La fumée s'élève en nuages noirs et assombrit le ciel pourtant bleu d'une belle journée.

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Rien ni personne n'aura été épargné par le démon de la vengeance et quelque chose tout au fond de lui sait que ce n'est pas juste – ni pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui travaillaient à la ferme, ni pour Lagertha et ses enfants, ni même pour Ragnar.

Ils doivent attendre pourtant et ils s'allongent les uns à côté des autres, les membres tremblants et le cœur lourd, dans un silence d'église et Athelstan prie les yeux ouverts tournés vers le ciel.

Mais les cris ne cessent pas – et il sait qu'ils le hanteront jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après un temps interminable Lagertha se redresse, ses enfants aussi et Athelstan au bout de la barque et tous fixent leur regard sur le haut de la falaise où Ragnar tient en équilibre comme la balance de la Justice qui brusquement basculerait.

Le corps de Ragnar tombe et s'enfonce dans l'eau et ne remonte pas.

Athelstan plonge sans réfléchir et se laisse engloutir par le froid de la rivière. Sa main attrape celle de Ragnar qui coule et avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas parvient à le ramener à la surface.

Il tire son corps jusqu'à la barque et il entend les appels paniqués de Bjorn qui ne cesse de répéter :

– Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Non, il n'est pas mort – une chose au moins dont il est certain.

Les enfants le regardent avec des yeux inquiets et dans la tête d'Athelstan tout se mélange, tout devient confus.

Ragnar a tué ses frères, pris plus de vies innocentes qu'Athelstan ne pourrait en compter. Il a pillé, torturé, réduit en esclavage – et il l'a trahi, il a bafoué sa confiance et l'a manipulé. Pourtant, derrière la peur, la déception et la colère, il y a quelque chose bien terré au fond de lui que rien, même ses sentiments les plus sombres, ne pourra changer.

Athelstan respire, reprend son souffle et laisse Ragnar aux soins de son épouse. Il attrape les rames et de toutes ses forces les conduits sur la berge où il l'aide à le porter jusqu'à l'étroite et sombre demeure de Floki.

D'autres hommes moins chrétiens que lui aurait pu laisser mourir Ragnar – aurait dû le laisser mourir.

Athelstan ne peut s'y résoudre. Ragnar est allongé, le visage fiévreux et les traits serrés. Il lit sur son corps la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de ses proches. Alors il lui est permis de douter, rien qu'un instant. Peut-être Ragnar n'est-il pas le démon envoyé par Dieu pour le tenter. Peut-être n'est-il rien d'autre qu'un homme comme les autres.

C'était donc son devoir de le sauver d'une mort certaine – et inlassablement il répète _Marie mère de Dieu, entends ma prière, ne laisse pas cet homme mourir_.

.

Gyda n'a rien fait.

Elle n'a pas fait de lui un esclave, n'a pas cherché à entrer dans son esprit, ni tenté de le sacrifier à des dieux païens. Il n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'une fille bienveillante et aimante.

Athelstan prie en silence tandis que Lagertha aussi imperturbable que les idoles qui habitaient les temples d'Uppsala enflamme un à un les bûchers sur lesquels s'entassent les cadavres pestiférés de ses sujets. Il ne peut quitter des yeux les flammes qui avalent le ciel petit à petit, dévoreront son cœur et son âme bientôt. Encore fiévreux, il ne sait s'il délire, mais il croit voir le ciel s'ouvrir et ce ne sont pas les chariots des Valkyries qu'il entend.

Il prie plus fort encore et attend que tout Kattegat se dissipe, que le feu s'éteigne et avec lui le soleil. Il attend, mais Lagertha ne partira pas. Elle restera droite, immobile, aussi forte qu'une montagne, toute la nuit devant les trois tas de cendres où reposeront à jamais ceux qu'elle n'aura pu sauver.

Elle ne tombera même pas lorsque ses genoux ne pourront plus supporter le poids de son corps et que la fatigue l'emportera. Ses racines sont profondément enterrées ici et rien ne pourra l'y déloger.

Athelstan s'agenouille dans le sable et récite à haute voix sa prière. Ses mots se hachent, il crache et se sont des pleurs qu'il arrache de ses yeux.

Gyda n'a rien fait. Gyda n'aurait jamais dû mourir et lorsqu'il lève à nouveau les yeux c'est pour croiser ceux douloureux et accablants de la mère éplorée qui vient de perdre son enfant.

Il les baisse, mais elle ne pourra l'empêcher de prier.

Il prie pour le retour de Ragnar – parce que c'est ce qui est attendu de lui.

Il prie avec le peu de force qui lui reste parce que Dieu est grand et miséricordieux et qu'Il accueillera Gyda comme l'une de Ses enfants, loin de la douleur et de la misère – loin du Valhalla et des dieux païens, si loin des bras de son père.

.

Il n'a jamais appris à tenir une arme, ni même un bouclier et la première fois qu'on les lui a mis entre les mains il s'est ridiculisé. Mais Ragnar l'a relevé aussitôt et l'a pressé de s'appliquer sans quoi il ne se priverait pas de le faire entraîner avec les garçons.

Il sait qu'il ne sera jamais aussi habile avec une arme qu'avec une plume, mais il peut désormais se compter parmi les guerriers. Lorsque Ragnar lui annonce qu'il souhaite l'emmener avec lui lors de leur prochain raid et qu'il lui tend un bracelet doré dans lequel se reflète le soleil, Athelstan n'hésite plus tellement.

Il aurait pu s'attacher plus longtemps à ses prières et à l'île qu'il a perdue, mais cette vie n'est plus à lui.

Alors il accepte, sans un regret car il y a dans ce geste plus qu'une confiance aveugle, une manière aussi de se faire pardonner et il sait.

Le chrétien qui jadis habitait en lui connaît la couleur du pardon.


End file.
